Stylish Detective
by Kuroda Yue
Summary: Wakil detektif tim Sasuke mengundurkan diri dan digantikan oleh wakil yang baru, Haruno Sakura. Terlambat, mengacuhkan senioritas Sasuke, serta berpakaian bak model merupakan kesan pertama terhadap Sakura. Terlepas dari itu semua, ia adalah seorang ketua divisi-2 FBI! Lantas, bagaimana keadaan tim mereka nantinya?/"Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika tidak memakai rok mini."/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"_Disini divisi 2. Kami memerlukan bantuan untuk melakukan investigasi mengenai kasus bunuh diri di area 20."_

Suara ketikan pada _tuts_ _keyboard_ dan telepon yang berbunyi mengisi ruangan bercat putih hitam seluas tujuh kali tujuh meter tersebut.

"Uchiha-_san_, divisi 2 memerlukan bantuan di area 20."

"Kirimkan orang-orang dari divisi 4 untuk membantu mereka!"

"_Disini tim investigasi khusus. Kami menemukan adanya mayat di depan konstruksi gedung Hiroto area 13."_

"Uchiha-_san_, ditemukan mayat di depan konstruksi gedung Hiroto area 13!"

"Bawa mayat tersebut untuk segera diotopsi dan segera sterilkan TKP!"

"_Disini tim informasi. Kami menerima laporan adanya kasus korupsi dalam sebuah perusahaan agensi selebriti."_

"Uchiha-_san_…"

"Uchiha-_san_…"

"Uchiha-_san_…"

"ARGH!"

Rambut ravennya telah ia remas dengan kuat saat ini. Ini baru pukul sepuluh pagi dan sudah begitu banyak kasus yang masuk. Terlebih lagi, apakah penduduk Tokyo tidak pernah kehabisan akal untuk membuat sebuah kasus? Lelaki berusia dua puluh tiga tahun yang dipanggil 'Uchiha-_san_' tersebut tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi selain menggeram menahan rasa pusing akibat frustasinya.

Uchiha Sasuke, ketua sekaligus penanggung jawab tim detektif divisi 1 itu biasanya terjun ke lapangan untuk melakukan penyelidikan maupun menyelesaikan kasus-kasus yang dimandatkan kepadanya. Namun, berterima kasihlah kepada wakilnya yang telah mengundurkan diri kemarin dan membiarkan dirinya dibebani oleh begitu banyak kasus dan terkurung di ruangan khusus tim detektifnya saat ini.

Ia melirik jam tangannya gusar. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lebih lima belas menit. Memang masih terhitung sebagai jam pagi. Tetapi…

Kemana wakil baru untuk tim detektifnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Kuroda Yue presents**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Stylish Detective  
>A Naruto FanFiction<strong>_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Standar Desclaimer Applied!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Warning!  
>AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR!<strong>_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-1-_

.

.

.

.

.

Semua orang menghentikan langkah mereka begitu sesosok gadis cantik berambut merah muda lewat di jalan yang sama dengan posisi mereka. Sebuah senyum tak lepas dari wajah cantiknya hingga berhasil membuat beberapa laki-laki terpesona olehnya. Tubuhnya yang terbalut oleh kaos tak berlengan berwarna _tosca_ ditutupi oleh _cardigan_ tipis lengan panjang berwarna _cream_ dan rok mini bermodel mengembang yang hanya mampu menutupi setengah paha jenjangnya. Kaki jenjangnya yang cukup panjang itu terekspos sempurna dengan sepatu putih berhak tujuh sentimeter sebagai alasnya. Sebuah tas berwarna _pink_ kemerahan dengan beberapa gantungan boneka yang cukup imut tersampir dengan sempurna dipunggungnya.

Langkahnya terhenti begitu ia melihat nama gedung yang menjadi tujuannya hari ini. Wajah cantiknya yang diterpa oleh sinar matahari terlihat begitu bersinar hingga mengundang semakin banyak tatapan kagum kepadanya. Ia sedikit merapikan rambut merah muda sebahunya yang berantakan karena tertiup oleh angin dengan kedua tangannya. Sebuah senyum kembali terulas di wajahnya saat ia membaca ulang nama gedung tersebut.

Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department.

Tanpa mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi, ia langsung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju gedung tersebut. Saat memasuki gedung kepolisian Tokyo, ia hanya sibuk mencari ruangan yang menjadi tujuan utamanya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan para _security_ yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung menepuk bahu salah seorang _security_ yang kebetulan lewat di depannya.

"Maaf. Apa Anda tahu dimana ruangan tim detektif divisi 1?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah bingungnya yang mampu membuat gemas siapapun yang melihatnya.

_Security_ itu tampak terkejut begitu mendengar pertanyaan gadis _pink_ tersebut.

"A-Ada perlu apa Nona kesana? Uchiha-_san_ tidak akan suka jika pekerjaannya terganggu oleh orang luar."

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Bisa tolong antarkan saya kesana?"

"Tidak, saya tidak yakin bisa mengantarkan Anda kesana. Selain itu—"

"Tenang saja. Saya tidak akan mengganggunya. Justru saya akan membantunya," ujar gadis itu menunjukkan kartu identitasnya yang mampu membuat _security_ tersebut menganga dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Sasuke tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tanpa dikomando, kepalanya langsung ia jatuhkan ke atas meja pribadinya. Sepertinya, tiga orang bawahannya juga melakukan hal tersebut. Yah, wajar-wajar saja karena pekerjaan pagi ini yang begitu banyak. Untung saja dengan kegesitan yang ia miliki, ia mampu meng -_handle_ semuanya dengan baik dan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu empat puluh lima menit.

"Hei, aku dengar wakil baru kita perempuan," ujar salah satu bawahan Sasuke yang bertugas di bagian penanganan kasus, Hozuki Suigetsu.

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli dengan jenis kelaminnya. Tetapi, ia adalah kepala divisi _counter-intelligence_ kedua di FBI," tanggap Karin menyenderkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi dengan malas.

"Pasti dia orang yang hebat," ujar Juugo meregangkan kedua tangannya.

Karin memutar bola matanya bosan, "Ya, orang hebat yang memilih untuk datang terlambat pada hari pertama bekerja."

"Kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya, dan kau sudah begitu mengenalnya. Mengesankan," ujar Suigetsu dengan nada sarkastik.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan pendapatku saja."

Juugo menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Dipastikan akan terjadi adu mulut lagi di antara kedua orang tersebut. Pemuda bertubuh besar itu melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuju dispenser untuk menyeduh kopi hitamnya seperti biasa. Walaupun masih terlalu awal untuk meminum kopi, Juugo bisa memaklumi hal tersebut.

Raut kelelahan dan kekesalan terlihat jelas di wajah tampan lelaki bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Tubuhnya yang terbalut stelan rapi berwarna hitam disertai kemeja putih di dalamnya—khas detektif—bersender di depan meja pribadinya. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk melonggarkan sedikit dasi hitamnya yang terasa mengganggu. Iris kehitamannya melirik ke arah jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Bahkan sampai saat ini, wakil sialannya itu masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Mendengus kasar, Sasuke langsung duduk di kursi pribadinya dan memencet nomor atasannya pada telepon yang terdapat di atas meja kerjanya. Baru saja akan memencet nomor terakhir…

BRAK!

Dua daun pintu ruang detektif bagian penanganan kasus kriminal divisi pertama dibuka dengan begitu kasar hingga membuat seluruh penghuni disana terlonjak kaget, kecuali Sasuke yang mampu mengendalikan dirinya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" tanya Karin kesal lantaran dikejutkan oleh aksi kasar gadis cantik yang berdiri di depan ruangan mereka dengan sebuah senyuman tanpa dosa di wajahnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum ramah kepada Karin dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk masuk lebih dalam ke ruangan tersebut. Karin yang melihat aksi gadis tersebut sontak membangkitkan tubuhnya yang terbalut oleh kaos merah dengan luaran jas hitam serta celana berwarna serupa. Gadis merah muda itu tersenyum senang lalu mendekati Karin dan mengambil kacamata kotak milik gadis merah tersebut.

"Hei! Kembalikan kacamataku!"

Gadis itu tak menggubrisnya. Ia malah memakaikan kacamata tersebut pada dirinya sendiri sehingga matanya menyipit lantaran tidak cocok akan lensa pada kacamata itu.

"Kacamata yang imut. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa memakainya," ujar gadis itu melepaskan kacamata dan mengembalikannya kepada Karin.

Sasuke menekuk alisnya begitu dalam. Ia memperhatikan penampilan gadis tersebut berulang kali. Gadis itu seperti…model? Lantas, apa yang dilakukan model dalam ruangan timnya?

"Maaf mengganggu pekerjaan kalian semua. Aku sedang mencari seseorang yang bernama Uchiha-_san_. Apakah beliau ada disini?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Sasuke tanpa berniat untuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Sial! Padahal namanya sudah terpampang dengan jelas pada _name tag_ di atas mejanya. Apa gadis ini iseng untuk bertanya, atau memang tidak melihatnya?

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatap datar dirinya.

"Oh benar. Sesuai dengan _name tag_-mu. Salam kenal, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Sasuke-_kun_?" pekik Karin, Suigetsu, bahkan Juugo secara bersamaan.

Alis Sasuke berkedut. Bahkan tak seorangpun orang luar berani memanggil nama depannya, apalagi dengan tambahan embel-embel _–kun_ seperti itu!

"Sebenarnya kau ini—"

"Ngomong-ngomong… Rambutmu modelnya aneh sekali! Ahaha," ujar si _Pink_ tanpa dosa lalu tertawa setelahnya.

Seisi ruangan menganga karena kalimat gadis tersebut. Alis Sasuke berkedut hingga membentuk sebuah tekukan tajam. Perempatan siku-siku juga tercetak di dahi pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu! Ada perlu apa kau denganku?" tanya Sasuke berusaha menahan ekspresi datarnya.

Gadis tersebut teringat akan tujuan utamanya datang ke ruangan tersebut. Ia membongkar isi tasnya untuk menemukan tanda pengenalnya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Mulai saat ini, aku akan menjadi wakil ketua tim detektif divisi 1. Mohon bantuannya," ujar Sakura menunjukkan kartu identitasnya lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"K-Kau bercanda?" ujar Suigetsu tak percaya terhadap kartu identitas Sakura.

_DEPARTMENT of INVESTIGATION_

_FBI  
>Federal Bureau of Investigation<em>

_THIS CERTIFIES THAT THE SIGNATURE AND PHOTOGRAPH_

_SPECIAL AGENT : Haruno Sakura_

Sasuke bahkan sampai bangkit dari tempat duduknya setelah melihat kartu identitas lama Sakura. Karin dan Juugo tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi mengenai gadis ini.

"Aku terlalu bosan di Amerika. Jadi kuputuskan meminta rekomendasi untuk dipindahkan ke Jepang. Tak kusangka kalian adalah detektif yang formal. Mungkin kalian akan tidak terbiasa denganku. Tetapi semoga kalian dapat menerimaku—"

Suara Sasuke terasa tercekat di tenggorokannya. Gadis ini? Gadis yang berpenampilan seperti model ini yang akan menjadi wakil barunya? Haruno Sakura ini yang akan menjadi _partner_-nya dalam memimpin tim detektif divisi 1?

"—menjadi wakil baru kalian," ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum senang kepada seluruh anggota tim barunya.

"HAH?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

Author's Area :

Hahaha. Ga kepikiran bisa buat fanfic tema gini. Awalnya, saya terinspirasi dari tokoh Otonashi Tsukiko dari dorama I Love Tokyo Legends : Kawaii Detective. Tetapi, mungkin akan ada perbedaan di fanfic ini, walaupun terinspirasi dari dorama tersebut. Dan berhubung saya hari ini ulang tahun, saya tiba-tiba punya _mood_ untuk mengetik. Hahaha… #curhat #gakadayangnanya

Err, ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Intinya, RnR?

Sampai jumpa chapter depan.

**Sign,**

**Kuroda Yue – 12/01/2015 12.18AM.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke bahkan sampai bangkit dari tempat duduknya setelah melihat kartu identitas lama Sakura. Karin dan Juugo tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi mengenai gadis ini.

"Aku terlalu bosan di Amerika. Jadi kuputuskan meminta rekomendasi untuk dipindahkan ke Jepang. Tak kusangka kalian adalah detektif yang formal. Mungkin kalian akan tidak terbiasa denganku. Tetapi semoga kalian dapat menerimaku—"

Suara Sasuke terasa tercekat di tenggorokannya. Gadis ini? Gadis yang berpenampilan seperti model ini yang akan menjadi wakil barunya? Haruno Sakura ini yang akan menjadi _partner_-nya dalam memimpin tim detektif divisi 1?

"—menjadi wakil baru kalian," ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum senang kepada seluruh anggota tim barunya.

"HAH?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Stylish Detective  
>A Naruto FanFiction<strong>_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**By : Kuroda Yue**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Standar Desclaimer Applied!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Warning!  
>AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR!<strong>_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-2-_

.

.

.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Ada apa dengan reaksi anggota tim barunya?

"Kenapa kalian begitu terkejut?" tanya Sakura polos.

Tampaknya Sasuke juga tidak percaya akan kalimat gadis yang mengaku sebagai wakil baru mereka. Jangan bercanda! Timnya, tim detektif terbaik di departemen kepolisian Tokyo, akan memiliki anggota baru seperti ini? Terlebih lagi, anggota-baru-yang-seperti-ini tersebut menjabat sebagai wakil timnya?

"Haruno, apakah kau memiliki surat keterangan terkait perpindahan tugasmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan kedua telapak tangan yang terkait di depan dagu kokohnya.

"Panggil Sakura saja. Ah, Sakura-_chan_ juga boleh! Terdengar lebih imut," ujar Sakura membongkar isi tas lucunya.

Perempatan siku-siku kembali muncul di dahi Sasuke. Belum lima menit Sakura berada di ruangannya, dan gadis itu sudah berhasil membuat tensi darahnya naik.

"Benarkah itu? Jadi, aku boleh memanggilmu Sakura-_chan_ juga?" tanya Suigetsu antusias hingga dihadiahi sebuah tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Tidak ada panggilan Sakura-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_, dalam ruangan timku," ujar Sasuke sembari menerima map berisi surat keterangan perpindahan tugas milik Sakura.

"Hee… Kau begitu membosankan untuk ukuran seseorang yang memiliki rambut aneh seperti itu."

Alis Sasuke tertekuk begitu dalam setelah mendengar kalimat Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kalau begitu panggil Sakura saja ya, Sui," ujar Sakura mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke menahan rasa dongkol melihat sikap wakil barunya. Orang seperti ini bisa menjadi detektif? Terlebih lagi, menjadi ketua divisi kedua di FBI? Sasuke mulai meragukan kartu identitas yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura tadi. Daripada memfokuskan pendengarannya kepada gadis itu, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk fokus pada map yang berada di tangannya saat ini. Ia membuka lembaran map tersebut lalu membaca satu per satu dokumen yang terdapat di dalamnya.

Ah sial. Bahkan surat tersebut memiliki tanda tangan serta cap resmi dari pemimpin tertinggi FBI, James Comey. Iris kehitamannya menelusuri setiap kata yang tercetak dalam dokumen utama dalam map tersebut.

"Alasan pribadi apa yang membuatmu berhenti dari FBI dan memilih untuk menjadi detektif di Jepang?" tanya Sasuke membuat Sakura menghentikan obrolannya dengan Karin, Juugo, dan Suigetsu.

Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuknya di atas dagu lalu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit ke atas, seperti sedang berpikir.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin pindah saja."

Karin membenarkan kacamatanya lalu menatap _horror_ kepada Sakura.

"Kau melepaskan jabatan tinggimu di FBI hanya untuk alasan yang bahkan kau sendiri tidak tahu itu apa?" tanya Karin geram. Ia tak habis pikir dengan wakil barunya yang tampak tidak begitu serius dengan pekerjaannya sebagai bagian dari penegak hukum kelas dunia.

Sakura tersenyum lebar kepada Karin. Tangannya terangkat untuk merapikan helaian merah muda sebahunya lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati pekerjaanku saja. Aku tidak peduli mengenai jabatan, gaji, atau hal lainnya."

Juugo yang awalnya juga tidak mengerti akan alasan Sakura pun akhirnya tersenyum saat mendengar kalimat terakhir gadis itu. Ia sendiri memiliki firasat bahwa timnya akan menjadi lebih berwarna dengan datangnya wakil baru ini.

"Tapi tidak berarti kau bisa seenaknya seperti itu, Sakura!" ujar Karin mengguncangkan bahu Sakura gemas.

"Wah, langsung memanggil nama depanku," ledek Sakura usil.

"M-Maksudku, Ha-Haru… Terserah! Aku memiliki hak untuk memanggilmu Sakura!"

Sejujurnya, Karin lupa akan marga Sakura. Setelah Sasuke dan Suigetsu menyebut nama depan gadis itu beberapa kali, Karin juga jadi ikut-ikutan memanggil nama depan Sakura. Formalitas yang selama ini telah ia jaga dengan baik dihancurkan oleh wakil tim barunya dalam sekejap. Benci untuk mengakuinya, Karin tahu bahwa Sakura dapat membuat orang lain akrab dengannya dalam waktu yang singkat.

Sasuke meletakkan map yang telah ia baca ke atas meja hingga membuat seisi ruangan menoleh kepadanya. Melihat Sakura yang tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya, Sasuke menghela napas panjang. ia langsung menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi pribadinya.

"Mulai saat ini, Haruno Sakura akan menjadi wakil ketua baru dalam tim kita," ujar Sasuke pasrah.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang kegirangan untuk menghadap ke arah rekan barunya.

"Mo-hon ban-tu-an-nyaaa!" ujar Sakura riang sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Dia benar-benar lucu 'kan, Juugo?"

"Ucapkan itu di luar jam kerja kita, Suigetsu-_san_," ujar Juugo mempertahankan profesionalitasnya.

Sasuke menahan kerutan pada pangkal tulang hidungnya sebaik mungkin. Ya ampun, kenapa harus ada gadis cantik—tetapi tidak waras—yang masuk ke dalam timnya hari ini? Sasuke hampir tidak percaya bahwa gadis itu memiliki umur yang sama dengannya, bahkan Sakura lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya. Jangan bercanda! Dengan kejiwaan seperti itu, berusia dua puluh tiga tahun?

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sakura mengalihkan pandangan iris kehijauannya ke arah meja ketua timnya. Beberapa laporan kasus yang harus ditangani tampak tertumpuk disana. Tanpa meminta ijin atau berbicara sepatah katapun kepada Sasuke, Sakura langsung mengambil laporan-laporan kasus tersebut.

"Membosankan."

SRAK!

Satu laporan kasus dilemparkannya secara asal ke atas meja Sasuke setelah bola matanya bergulir menatap isu pokok dalam kasus tersebut.

"Membosankan."

Satu laporan lagi terlempar dari genggaman tangan Sakura. Kaki jenjangnya terketuk secara tidak sabar ke atas lantai marmer. Map laporan ketiga berhasil membuat alis Sakura mengernyit karena penasaran. Ketukan pada kakinya telah terhenti dikarenakan dirinya sibuk membaca laporan kasus ketiga di tangannya. Dipilahnya data yang terkait pada kasus tersebut dengan jemari lentiknya. Setelah membacanya, Sakura melempar seluruh laporan kasus yang berada di tangannya ke atas meja Sasuke—kecuali laporan kasus ketiga tersebut.

Sakura menatap jam tangan dengan _brand_ Alexandre Christie miliknya. Detik berikutnya, ia tersenyum penuh arti kepada Sasuke yang sedang menatap tajam dirinya. Sakura memberikan laporan kasus ketiga tersebut kepada Sasuke.

"Aku yakin kau juga tertarik dengan kasus ini, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke menerima laporan kasus tersebut dan membacanya. Tak sampai satu menit kemudian, laporan tersebut dilempar secara asal ke atas meja oleh lelaki raven tersebut. Iris kehitamannya melirik ke arah jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih lima belas menit.

"Kita akan makan siang di luar sebentar, lalu berjalan-jalan untuk menuntaskan misi ini. Setuju?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Mungkin karena keduanya sama-sama _genius_, Sakura dapat menebak pikiran Sasuke hingga sangat yakin bahwa lelaki Uchiha itu mau mengikuti kemauannya.

Karin berjalan mendekati meja Sasuke lalu meraih laporan yang dilempar oleh Sasuke tadi dan membacanya. Iris merahnya yang terbingkai kacamata kotak itu bergulir membaca setiap kata yang tertulis dalam laporan tersebut.

"Area 21? Itu akan sedikit jauh dari sini."

"Sebagai tim khusus di departemen kepolisian ini, tentu kita diberi kendaraan khusus bukan? Aku juga yakin kita akan diberi toleransi dalam peraturan lalu lintas nanti," ujar Sakura percaya diri. Bola mata kehijauannya yang berbinar itu cukup untuk membuat Sasuke tahu bahwa gadis itu sangat menginginkan kasus ini.

"Statusmu sebagai _Special Agent_ benar-benar merepotkan," ujar Sasuke membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar karenanya. Sasuke menyetujui keinginannya dan Sakura tahu itu.

"T-Tunggu, Sasuke. Kau akan mengambil kasus ini?" tanya Karin heran. Pasalnya setelah ia membaca laporan kasus tersebut, ia menyimpulkan bahwa tidak ada hal menarik dalam kasus itu. Mengingat pribadi ketua timnya yang begitu pemilih dalam mengambil kasus, hal tersebut terasa aneh baginya.

"Hn."

"Bukankah laporannya sudah lengkap? Kita bisa menyerahkan kasus ini kepada divisi 2. Tidak biasanya kau mau turun ke lapangan untuk menangani kasus kelas teri seperti ini."

Sakura menjepit poni sampingnya yang terasa mengganggu dengan kedua jepit merahnya tanpa mempedulikan Karin yang sedang mengeluarkan argumennya kepada Sasuke.

"Siapapun tolong perhatikan telepon di ruangan ini. Sebentar lagi akan ada yang menghubungi kita," ujar Sakura membuat seisi ruangan menatap bingung kepadanya, termasuk Sasuke.

"Apa maksud—"

KRIIING!

Yang benar saja, tak lama setelah itu, telepon pada meja Juugo berbunyi. Baru saja Juugo mengangkat telepon tersebut, belum sempat berbicara, Sakura telah merebut gagang telepon miliknya.

"MPD disini. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Juugo menatap pasrah teleponnya yang telah direbut oleh Sakura. Pembicaraan pada telepon tersebut tidak terdengar jelas. Sakura juga tidak terlalu banyak merespon. Gadis itu hanya bergumam lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sejenak. Tak sampai satu menit, Sakura memutuskan hubungan telepon itu secara sepihak hingga membuat Juugo gelagapan. Alis Sasuke mengernyit begitu melihat tatapan serius yang dilontarkan gadis itu kepadanya.

Kaki jenjang yang menarik perhatian banyak pria itu berjalan mendekati ketua timnya lalu tanpa aba-aba, Sakura langsung menarik lengan Sasuke untuk keluar dari ruangan tim bersamanya.

"Hei! Kemana kau akan membawaku? Sebelum itu, ganti pakaianmu!"

"Seperti yang kuduga, kasus ini benar-benar menarik!" ujar Sakura menghiraukan perintah ketua timnya.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku? Ganti pakaianmu!" bentak Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura dari lengan kokohnya.

Sakura terdiam. Ia menatap serius kepada Sasuke yang lagi-lagi dibuat bingung olehnya.

"Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika tidak memakai rok mini," ucap Sakura dengan wajah seriusnya yang justru membuat Sasuke semakin dongkol kepadanya.

"Hah?"

"Dadaku kecil. Satu-satunya yang bisa ku-ekspos hanya kaki jenjangku ini. Tidakkah kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku?" tanya Sakura dengan suara tangisan yang dibuat-buat.

"Persetan dengan perasaanmu! Semua itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanmu!"

"Walaupun tidak ada, aku yakin suatu saat pasti ada hubungannya!" ujar Sakura yang entah kenapa malah menjadi bersemangat kembali.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan sejak tadi?" tanya Sasuke heran. Anggota tim yang berada di belakang mereka juga terheran-heran akan arah pembicaraan ketua dan wakil mereka sejak tadi.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Memangnya apa yang sedang kita bicarakan?"

Kampret!

Sepertinya syaraf pada kepala Sasuke akan timbul secara permanen jika ia terus-menerus berada di dekat gadis ini. Oh astaga, kapan kehidupan detektif normalnya akan kembali? Karin dan Juugo bahkan sudah memijit pelipis mereka masing-masing. Hanya Suigetsu yang tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut, karena pemuda itu tidak mempedulikan hal selain tugas yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Pokoknya, ayo kita ke TKP! Juugo-_cchi_ tolong menyetir ya?" pinta Sakura kembali menarik lengan Sasuke membuat ketiga orang lainnya mengikuti langkah mereka.

"-_cchi_?" ujar Juugo menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Suigetsu yang melewati Juugo pun menepuk bahunya sembari melemparkan tatapan prihatin kepada lelaki berambut oranye tersebut.

"Mohon bantuannya, Juugo-_cchi_!"

"Baiklah," ujar Juugo pasrah.

Juugo pun mengambil kunci mobil khusus divisi mereka di dalam lemari ruangan tim. Ia menatap kunci tersebut sejenak lalu beralih kepada pintu yang dibiarkan terbuka.

'_Apakah Sakura-_san_ seorang detektif sungguhan?'_ batin Juugo. Bukannya meragukan Sakura, ia hanya ingin melihat bagaimana cara Sakura memecahkan sebuah kasus hingga gadis itu mampu menarik perhatian FBI. Singkatnya, ia tertarik dengan bakat Sakura. Apakah gadis itu akan menunjukkannya nanti?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil berwarna hitam dengan lambang kepolisian Tokyo tersebut tiba di kediaman korban kasus yang sedang mereka tangani—dengan paksaan Sakura tadi. Sakura yang duduk di pinggir kiri mobil pun keluar terlebih dahulu dibanding rekannya yang lain. Begitu suara hak sepatunya menyentuh tanah, perhatian seluruh tim investigator teralih kepadanya. Tak hanya sekedar teralih, mereka bahkan terpesona akan sosok Sakura yang begitu cantik, termasuk kaki jenjangnya yang menjadi perhatian utama mereka.

"Wah, dia langsung menjadi perhatian utama," ujar Suigetsu yang baru keluar dari mobil.

Karin membenarkan kacamatanya dengan sebuah papan menulis di tangannya, "Aku mengharapkan keseriusanmu, Suigetsu."

"Baik, baik."

Begitu Karin melangkah terlebih dahulu menyusul langkah Sakura, Suigetsu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jika kau berharap Karin-_san_ akan berpenampilan seperti Sakura-_san_, bahkan dalam mimpi pun kau tidak akan bisa melihatnya, Suigetsu-_san_," ujar Juugo mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Suigetsu.

Suigetsu tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Juugo. Benar juga. Untuk ukuran gadis yang menjunjung tinggi kesempurnaan dalam pekerjaan, Karin tidak akan pernah sekalipun ingin berpakaian seperti Sakura. Padahal Suigetsu yakin, kaki Karin sama jenjangnya dengan kaki Sakura. Ck! Dasar mesum.

Sementara itu, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Karin sudah memulai penyelidikan mereka. Suigetsu yang tidak tertarik untuk terjun langsung ke lapangan penyelidikan pun memilih untuk tetap di mobil dengan sekotak rokok bersamanya. Juugo hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kebiasaan Suigetsu. Yah setidaknya lelaki itu berguna dalam urusan teknologi.

Setelah melewati polisi yang mengawasi kesterilan rumah korban dengan menunjukkan kartu identitas mereka masing-masing, keempat detektif tersebut pun masuk ke dalam rumah korban yang teridentifikasi bernama Haku. Terlihat seorang psikolog yang dipanggil secara khusus oleh pihak kepolisian untuk memberikan beberapa pertanyaan kepada Haku. Sakura menepuk bahu psikolog berambut pirang dengan _name tag_ Shion tersebut pelan lalu menunjukkan kartu identitasnya.

"Terima kasih atas usaha Anda. Ijinkan saya menangani dari sini," pinta Sakura yang disetujui oleh psikolog berambut pirang itu.

Sasuke dan Karin pun menghampiri psikolog tersebut lalu menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan mengenai segala hal yang telah Shion dapatkan dari kesaksian korban, Haku. Sasuke hanya mendengarkan dalam diam sementara Karin terus melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan efektif lalu mencatatnya. Lelaki tampan yang telah memasuki usia dewasa itu menatap Sakura yang sedang berbicara dengan Haku. Apakah gadis itu memang seorang _professional_ atau bukan, hal itu akan dilihat dari penyimpulan gadis itu nantinya. Juugo yang sedang memantau pekerjaan tim investigator juga sesekali melirik Sakura. Sama halnya seperti Sasuke, lelaki bertubuh besar ini juga penasaran akan kemampuan wakil barunya.

"Haku-_san_, bukan? Karena umur kita hampir sama, aku tidak akan terlalu formal kepadamu. Namaku Haruno Sakura, kau bisa memanggilku Sakura-_cha_—"

Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya sendiri begitu merasakan tatapan menusuk yang ditujukan Sasuke kepadanya. Sial, bahkan dalam jarak sejauh itu aura mencekamnya masih begitu terasa!

"Aku sangat menyesal jika pertanyaanku nanti akan membebanimu. Tetapi mohon bantuannya untuk bekerja sama dalam kasus ini," ucap Sakura sembari mengambil langkah untuk duduk di tempat Shion tadi dan melepaskan tas punggungnya.

Haku menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Sakura. Setelah menyesuaikan posisi duduknya dengan rok pendek yang ia kenakan, Sakura pun memulai pertanyaannya.

"Aku telah membaca laporan kasus ini di kantor kepolisian. Dari laporan tersebut, kau mengaku bahwa kau telah diperkosa oleh seseorang yang tidak kau lihat jelas wajahnya. Bisa kau jelaskan detailnya seperti apa?"

Alis Sasuke tertekuk sangat dalam. Pemilihan kata Sakura dalam menanyai korban sangat buruk! Gadis seharusnya tidak mengucapkan kata 'diperkosa' dengan frontalnya di hadapan korban. Tidak pernahkah gadis itu memahami kondisi kejiwaan seseorang yang menjadi korban atas tindak kriminal itu?

"Kemarin sekitar pukul sembilan malam aku sampai di rumah setelah bekerja _part time_. Kebetulan aku mengambil _shift_ malam kemarin. Setelah mandi dan makan malam, aku langsung tidur tepat pada jam sebelas malam. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, aku merasakan pakaianku yang dilucuti lalu tangan-tangan yang mengerayangi tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Begitu gelap. Rasanya aku…aku…"

Haku yang tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya pun menangis karena tertekan oleh kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin malam. Diperkosa oleh orang yang bahkan wajahnya tidak dapat ia lihat, tentu menyisakan tekanan batin untuknya. Sakura memandang prihatin kepada Haku. Sebagai seorang perempuan, tentu ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh sang korban dalam kasus yang sedang ditanganinya ini.

"Apa kau yakin itu bukan delusi?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan. Juugo yang mendengar pertanyaan konyol Sakura malah berbalik menatap heran wakil timnya. Sudah jelas wanita itu diperkosa, masih ditanya yang dialaminya adalah delusi atau bukan? Jangan bercanda!

"Aku merasa seperti sedang bermimpi karena pandanganku yang tidak jelas. Tetapi saat aku terbangun, tubuhku tidak tertutupi sehelai benangpun dan bagian pribadiku terasa sakit. Aku tidak ingin mempercayai bahwa kejadian itu adalah kenyataan. Tapi, bukti pada tubuhku ini sangat nyata."

Setelah mengungkapkan pengakuan terberatnya, Haku menangis semakin kencang. Sakura menutup matanya dengan alis yang mengernyit seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"_Ano_, kau baik-baik saja, Haruno-_san_?" tanya Haku yang justru khawatir kepada Sakura.

Sakura tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri lalu tersenyum kepada Haku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Haku-_cha_—maksudku Haku-_san_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karin menatap malas lampu lalu lintas yang masih berwarna merah. Jika saja mereka lebih cepat, mungkin mereka tidak akan terjebak dalam lampu merah seperti ini. Matanya yang terbingkai kacamata kotak itu memandang Sakura yang sedang memusatkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Gadis _pink_ itu seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tentang kasus kah?

"Sakura, kau sedang mengenakan rok pendek. Tolong tutupi kakimu itu! Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa yang duduk di dalam mobil ini tidak semuanya berjenis kelamin perempuan."

Sakura mengabaikan ucapan Karin. Gadis itu malah menyilangkan kakinya hingga paha jenjangnya terekspos semakin jelas.

"Jika aku menyembunyikannya, rok miniku ini tidak akan ada artinya."

Karin menghela napas kasar. Jawaban Sakura memang ada benarnya. Tetapi tolonglah, jika dipandang dari sisi moralitas, gadis itu amat-sangat-perlu menutupi kaki jenjangnya yang putih dan mulus itu. Karin yakin, bola mata Suigetsu akan keluar saking kenyangnya melihat pemandangan indah ini. Beralih dari kaki jenjang Sakura, bola mata Karin menatap beberapa gantungan tas Sakura yang terlihat aneh menurutnya.

"Aku tahu selera setiap orang berbeda, tetapi aku yakin banyak orang akan berpendapat bahwa gantungan tasmu aneh."

Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapan Karin yang memang ada benarnya. Ia melepaskan salah satu gantungan tasnya yang berbentuk bintang segi delapan itu dan memberikannya kepada Karin. Gadis merah itu membenarkan kacamatanya untuk melihat dengan jelas benda yang sedang dipegangnya saat ini. Ia seperti pernah, bahkan sering melihat benda seperti ini. Tetapi dimana?

"Itu adalah salah satu tanda penghargaan yang diberikan Vatikan kepadaku. Kalau tidak salah… _Justitia et Pax_. Aku bahkan sudah lupa kenapa mereka memberikan ini kepadaku."

Karin menatap _horror_ medali emas tanda penghargaan dari Dewan Kepausan Vatikan di tangannya yang telah bertransformasi menjadi gantungan tas. Pantas saja bentuknya aneh. Bentuk ujung pita kembar pada medali tersebut telah dipatahkan hingga tersisa bintang segi delapannya saja. Juugo, Suigetsu, dan Sasuke ikut-ikutan menatap _horror_ kepada Sakura yang tidak mengindahkan tanda penghargaan bernilai tinggi tersebut. Masih ada empat gantungan lagi di tasnya, jangan bilang semua itu juga tanda penghargaan?

"Aku akan memberikannya jika kalian mau. Aku sudah memilikinya terlalu banyak dan itu sangat menggangguku. Memang sudah kujadikan gantungan tas, tetapi masih ada yang tersisa."

Oh Dewa apapun yang berkuasa… Sampai sejauh mana gadis ini akan membawa kepala anginnya itu? Seluruh penghargaan yang diberikan kepadanya termasuk tanda pangkat dari FBI telah ia jadikan sebagai aksesoris tasnya. Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika wakil barunya akan lebih sinting lagi dari ini.

Lampu hijau kembali menyala, Juugo menjalankan mobil kembali. Akhirnya mereka terbebas dari lampu lalu lintas. Tiga kilometer lagi, mereka akan sampai di kantor kepolisian Tokyo. Karin masih setia mengomeli Sakura yang tidak menghargai setumpuk emas bundar tersebut. Sasuke mendengus. Jangan sampai ada satupun anggota timnya yang tertular oleh sifat Sakura. Jika ada, jangan salahkan Sasuke jika pemuda itu menelan pil penenang untuk mengatasi stressnya.

"Apa yang telah kau dapatkan dari penyelidikanmu tadi?" tanya Sasuke melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya.

Seisi mobil terdiam. Mereka semua penasaran akan jawaban Sakura. Tentu saja penyimpulan dari ketua divisi ke-2 FBI akan sangat akurat. Juugo menatap tegang jalanan di depannya. Di saat inilah kehebatan wakil barunya akan terungkap, pikirnya.

"Incubus."

Satu kata yang Sakura ucapkan berhasil membuat seisi mobil kebingungan. Incubus? Ada apa dengan incubus yang disebutkan secara tiba-tiba oleh Sakura?

"Kata Incubus berasal dari gabungan bahasa Latin yaitu _In_—yang berarti, di atas—dan _Cubo_—yang berarti, berbaring. Deskripsi pertama mengenai Incubus datang dari Mesopotamia pada tahun 2400 sebelum Masehi. Legendanya, Incubus merupakan iblis jantan yang melakukan hubungan seksual pada wanita untuk menanam benih pada manusia yang telah menjadi korbannya. Incubus muncul pada malam hari saat wanita yang menjadi sasarannya sedang tertidur dan saat sedang melakukan aksinya, wanita itu akan mengalami _Sleep Paralysis_—atau disebut tidur lumpuh—hingga tidak dapat menghentikan iblis itu."

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke was-was. Jawaban Sakura mulai terasa ngawur baginya. Firasat buruk juga mulai muncul. Jangan-jangan gadis itu juga akan bermain-main saat sedang dalam kegiatan penyelidikan?

"Menurut buku _Malleus Maleficarum_ yang ditulis oleh Heinrich Kramer dan Jacob Sprenger pada tahun 1468, salah satu cara untuk mengatasi serangan Incubus adalah eksorsisme. Tetapi, pastor Ludovico Maria Sinistrari dari Sekte Franciskan mengatakan bahwa Incubus tidak tunduk pada ritual eksorsisme dan tidak takut dengan simbol-simbol kesucian."

"….."

Seisi mobil terdiam. Mereka tidak dapat menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran mantan _special agent_ bermarga Haruno tersebut. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang duduk di kursi tengah bagian kanan dengan sebuah senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Aku menyimpulkan bahwa pelaku kasus kali ini adalah Incubus."

CKIIITT!

Juugo menginjak rem mobil tanpa sadar setelah Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Keempat anggota tim detektif divisi satu yang bernotaben sebagai tim terbaik di Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department itu membelalakkan mata mereka secara serempak. Darah terasa akan menyembur dari puncak kepala mereka.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

Author's Area :

Ini udah terhitung cepat update-nya. Berhubung yang review banyak, saya jadi bersemangat buat ngetik ini. Sebenarnya, saya cukup mumet karena mikirin kasus apa yang harus diambil untuk fanfic ini. Maaf kalau kurang berat karena ini di rate T. Saya juga tidak menyangka, ternyata reader suka sama karakter Sakura disini. Hahaha. Bagi yang penasaran, bisa coba nonton dorama Toshi Densetsu no Onna. Karakter Sakura hampir mirip dengan heroine di dorama itu. :3 Tidak lupa juga saya ucapin makasih buat yang udah ucapin selamat ke saya. #peluksatu2 Oh ya, untuk adegan action, saya ga bisa janji akan banyak. Karena ini tema detektif bukan agen rahasia.

Untuk guest reviewer, akan lebih baik jika kalian memberi nama pada kolom guest kalian untuk memudahkan saya dalam membalas review, makasih. :3

**Sami haruchi 2 :** makasih, nih udah lanjut.

**May sq :** terlalu memuji. Haha begitulah. Makasih, nih udah lanjut.

**Syalalaa :** makasih, nih udah lanjut.

**Ai :** haha. Kita lihat saja nanti shannarooo.

**T'Sa' Uchiha :** bukan. Dari Toshi Densetsu no Onna. Sudah saya jelasin di a/n chapter 1.

**Ss :** nih udah lanjut.

**Axwdgs :** nih udah lanjut, update-nya udah cepet.

**Uchan :** makasih ya, amin. nih udah lanjut.

**Vanny-chan :** salam kenal juga. Nih udah lanjut.

**Uchiha-chan :** makasih. Nih udah lanjut.

**Aiko :** nih udah lanjut.

**Kin :** ini MC darurat jadi publish-nya terburu-buru makanya jumlah words dikit. Nih udah lanjut.

**Guest :** Kuroda, Yue, atau Michi. Tolong jangan panggil min, saya tidak suka. Makasih nih udah lanjut.

**Sora chan :** makasih, nih udah lanjut.

**Blue Chery :** makasih nih udah lanjut. Jangan panggil min.

**Lady Luxzuvyre :** haha makasih. Nih udah dipanjangin.

**Relax :** Anda menyukainya belum tentu yang lain begitu. Saya tidak berharap Anda menyukainya.

**Guest 123 :** haha. Ditagih sana sini rupanya. Makasih nih udah lanjut.

**Namuchi :** makasih, amin. Ini MC darurat. Haha, nih udah lanjut.

**Guest : **nih udah lanjut.

**Kimzy1013 :** kita lihat nanti. Nih udah lanjut.

**Kirrei Apple** : sampe ga bisa login. Pasti karena lagi sama banyak berondong ya? :'( nih udah kilat update-nya. Udah plus-plus kan tamvannya? :v

**Aoi Chan :** makasih.

**Thanks to all Reviewers, Favourites, Followers, dan Silent Reader untuk Fanfic ini.**

Sampai jumpa chapter depan.

**Sign,**

**Kuroda Yue – 31/01/2015 10.56PM.**


End file.
